First Day
by TaleNeverTold
Summary: What if Vincent's most dreaded mistake to join Muirfield was not fate's way to bring him and Catherine together? What if it was destined for something bigger and more important?
1. Curse

_**"One Day" is a thing now =) Like a future canon universe where happy end has finally happened and the show has been finished with Catherine and Vincent "riding to a sunset holding hands". This universe is dedicated to what happens AFTER that sunset when Catherine and Vincent become family, JT and Sarah get married, Heather runs a successful event organising business combined with a string of bad love life choices, Tess finds somebody more badass than her to tame the Latina amazon and Evan ends up as well-acclaimed surgeon once again. Yep, I have the whole story figure out in my head =)**_

* * *

**"One Day" chronological index: One day, First day, Another one day.**

I'm not promising all the stories will come chronologically (because I fit them into my timeline as they come), but I promise to update One Dat index to show you where the new story fits in =)

* * *

**As for this story... I can't tell you much about the idea behind this oneshot because it will spoil the plot. I will just tell you that when you will reach a point where you'll think "oh, one more of this kind of story" - read a little further... it is not.**

Story note: even though it is a oneshot, story is divided to six chapters. No worries there - I'm posting them all at once!

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

- Catherine… there's something I want to talk about…

His voice sounded restrained, worried… But being so happy as they were these few last weeks she could not understand what can be a reason behind his sour mood.

Catherine touched his forehead wrinkle trying to ease it with her fingers and asked softly:

- What is it, Vincent? I'm sure we can solve everything now…

Indeed, she felt undefeatable now, invincible, and capable of anything! Because of them, for them…

Vincent kept silent collecting his thoughts and she'd repeated her question:

- What's wrong, Vincent?

- You said "yes"…

Catherine's eyes beamed open in surprise because there could possibly be no reason for THAT to be a problem! There was more to it but Catherine was already dreading Vincent's further explanations….

- Well, didn't you want me to agree to your proposal? Want to take it back?

She was mocking him, prompting to speak some more… Catherine knew the ultimate truth, it was carved in her soul – they both fought to much and for too long for their right to be together, to be happy – there was no going back for both of them! But there were still so many issues to be solved… and apparently one was right ahead now.

- Vincent, you either talk or I will…

She wasn't sure what exactly to threaten him with but he spoke at last:

- Catherine, I'm sterile. As in "I can't have kids".

And the world around them dropped silent. No traffic sounds from the street beyond her window, no wind hushing through metal frames of house fire escape, no birds singing… it felt like life drained from the world or the world simply seized to exist… leaving her empty.

No children. Somebody he could pass on to his beautiful smile and incredible brains… somebody she could love beyond words just like she loved Vincent… somebody to complete their family… somebody to MAKE them a family.

Not gonna happen. No children.

- Are you sure? – Catherine managed to choke out. It was hard to breathe, hard to talk, hard to think…

- I could bore you with technical details but "yes, I'm sure". I always knew that those experiments did this to me but it wasn't relevant until… us. And then when we've managed to complete the mutation cycle and bring me back to… manageable normal… - Vincent voice dropped to a whisper, he spoke not raising his eyes, afraid of what he might see in Catherine's, - I guess I always hoped that this could be fixed too. But I ran some tests recently and results came back today and… and I'm still… this… not a man.

He said "this" with so much disgust Catherine shrugged. She looked over his slumped shoulders, his defeated posture, his trembling eyelids…

Catherine took Vincent's chin and raised his head to meet his sorrowful gaze. His face was an epitome of guilt and shame and she just could not stand this look on him…

- You are every bit of a man as you were five minutes ago. More so – you are MY man, the man I love and fully intend to marry!

He tried interjecting with something but she wouldn't let him:

- No, I talk, you listen. Vincent, - she took his hand in her little ones, caressing him with soft touches of her palms, - I know what you are trying to say. But I forbid you to say it. I forbid you to think it! Because I love you for what you are, I loved you not even hoping for normal life and see – now we have it! And did I want to have your kids – sure thing, I did, because I love you as much as I would love them! But… I believe that it will work out for us somehow.

She stopped to inhale deeply and continued:

- I don't know how but we will think of something... It's not the moment to discuss it lightly but we still have few options we can consider, Vincent... like adoption... But we WILL be a family, Vincent, I know it, and if you have your doubts only based on this issue - then don't! I will get married to you and I will be happy with you through bad and good times! And considering we've already had our share of bad times... I believe we only have good times ahead of us! Trust me!

_"Trust me"_ rang a bell... It was something she always said to him when he doubted his right to live, his right to be happy... being the thing he was. But Catherine didn't ask him to trust her, she TOLD him to trust her as if he had no other option... And there was no other option indeed - Catherine has always been his ray of hope and now... And today when his results showed up on his screen... and the world darkened around him... when his broken DNA was about to corrupt his future again... came Catherine. And he was alive again...

- I love so much, Catherine! Marry me, please?

She chuckled under her breath:

- Are we going to make it a thing now? Will you ask me to marry you every week till the day we actually get married?

He kissed her adoringly only breaking away from her to answer:

- Maybe even after that, Catherine. Always.


	2. Happy to be wrong

_**Two month later…**_

His office was silent which was not an unusual thing in this time of day – students were either neck deep in their books or on lectures – exam session was approaching fast and nobody had anytime to fool around.

And that made Vincent, newly appointed Associate Professor of Human Genetics, a very happy scientist because he finally could catch few brief moments of peaceful reading.

Or so he thought…

Because the moment he concentrated on this new DNA research results he was reading in "Genetics" magazine one very familiar scent penetrated his concentration.

Yes, he could fool anybody to believe he was normal… Ex-Afganistan soldier with permanent retrograde amnesia who had recollection of his past in military but still had a perfect memory of his medical and scientific training and thus managed to get himself a new job at university as DNA researcher… That was their story.

And only chosen few knew Vincent was still very much a beast Muirfield made him to be… only now he had full control over his body and his super senses. He was tamed.

By the little gorgeous lady who was about to enter his office and whose sent was driving Vincent crazy to the verge of being totally indecent even on such formal university grounds. But he couldn't help himself – these few last months, however hectic they were with all the wedding preparations and stuff, still left him dazzled every time he saw her exuberant smile or heard her light-hearted laugh. Catherine was his sun, something his life was orbiting around, something that steadied him…

And the most amazing thing about her was that she felt the same way about him. Vincent could see her adoration, her simple but powerful pride for him, for what he was to the world and to her… she loved him. And she made him feel like he was worthy of her love.

His Catherine…

* * *

His Catherine stormed into his office as if she owned the place. Sure thing Vincent had heard Catherine asking his assistant if "that piece of workaholic" was busy with somebody so she wouldn't interrupt a meeting (she still couldn't get used to not having him all to herself – perks of him no longer being a fugitive) but still her advance was a little too much of "my way – or no way!"

Vincent kept pretending to read his magazine even thought there was no way he could read NOW when her delicious and seductive fragrance engulfed him so completely. But he took an effort to steady himself to see where this was going – his fiancée definitely had something on her mind otherwise she would've not come in the middle of her working day with so much energy emanating from her glowing face.

Catherine came closer and stood still between his stretched out legs waiting for him to put down his useless paper:

- I know you are not reading, Vincent, so cut the charade!

Vincent folded the magazine and placed it on a desk. He assessed her beaming smile and increased heartbeat and wondered:

- OK, I'm listening. What's up with all the glee? But please – spare my nerves… if it one of those "we'd found a perfect color for napkins" kind of victory I'll pass. My scientific brain is not smart enough to process these intricate details!

Catherine laughed short half-hysterical laugh:

- Noooo, that's what we have Heather for – to organize these things. To be honest I don't understand the significance of half of it… but she manages to stay way below the budget which is a miracle as per Brooke's assessment so we should be grateful to her…

Her voice trailed off as Vincent pulled her closer and started covering her belly with short warm kisses. She smelled funny… maybe new shower gel… but still – she was the most exquisite delicacy he could never get enough of.

For few moments Catherine was lost in those yummy grunting sounds he'd made while kissing her but then she shook her head trying to clear her thoughts:

- No, I was not about to talk about it. I came to say that you've made a mistake earlier!

She looked so victorious as if she'd won a National Lottery!

- About this morning? I feel very confident that "space western movie" should be "Serenity" and not "Star Wars" because I believe that Joss Whedon defined this genre…

She smacked Vincent on a shoulder:

- No, silly, not about that nerdy crossword thing! Geez! You have JT to obsess about hi, leave me in peace, OK? I meant much more important thing to say…

- Oh, about that boyfriend of Heather? I would have to insist – I don't like the guy, there's something fishy about him…

Catherine's forehead wrinkled and she dove into this string of thoughts:

- Yeah, I agree, he's creepy. I'd say we would keep an eye on him till the wedding and then talk to her… but then again something tells me he will fall off by himself with Heather neglecting him so much for the sake of our wedding.

Catherine shook her head again – she was having difficulties concentrating right now… maybe due to Vincent caressing her lower back… maybe due to her state of mental intoxication with happiness. She tried to speak up before he'd distracted her once again:

- I've been to a doctor today!

Vincent's hands had frozen on place. His body was multitasking – his senses were assessing Catherine's body from a medical point of view, his brain tried piecing newfound symptoms into diagnosis… Her heartbeat was elevated – maybe it wasn't because she was happy to see him, maybe there was something wrong with her? Her skin was a bit flustered; her temperature was few degrees higher than normal, her breathing was uneven… Each one of these could mean so much from a medical point of view… but combined… what if he'd missed her getting sick? He was a trained doctor, for God's sake!

Vincent choked out few words:

- What… has… happened? Is there something… wrong?

Catherine smiled and cupped his face with her warm little palms:

- I was late on my periods…

His brain ran further in this direction with worst-case scenarios. Tumor. Cancer.

Catherine strengthened a crease on his forehead shaking her head in disagreement:

- No, Vincent, don't. You are not allowed to worry until I say you should, remember?

He tried to smile:

- What is it then? Something hormonal?

- You can say so… At first I thought it was just nervous like with all these wedding problems and my new case and Tess being an emotional wreck and so on… So I went to my doctor to confirm that it's nothing… and it's not nothing.

His expression was eager and yet restrained – Vincent was expecting for the judgment. He already knew he would battle anything if needed – he would not give away his Catherine to some stupid disease he managed to overlook!

- I'm pregnant.

* * *

- Vincent, do you hear me? I'm pregnant! You were wrong – you are not sterile!

Vincent nodded automatically but not really understanding a thing… What do you mean – pregnant? What do you mean – not sterile? Like… for real?

- Are… , - Vincent cleared his throat, - are you sure?

Smiling women bowed down to touch her forehead to his and looked him in the eyes:

- Well, back at home I can show you positive pregnancy test – all four of them. I can show you a sonogram picture – it's just a dot, really, but doctor Tyler says that it's about four to six weeks term so… wait, I'll find it!

Catherine turned around to fiddle in her backpack she'd took off when she came to Vincent's office but as usual with all women "bag-like" things she just couldn't find the right piece of paper. Catherine was murmuring something to herself, recounting her earlier steps trying to figure out if she'd left the report in the doctor's office or in the car… when suddenly Vincent spun her around and… kneeled before her. He pressed his ear to her flat stomach and shushed her attempts to demand explanations.

And there it was. Tiniest of humming, as if Calibri bird flapped its wings far-far away… Sound was so soft and so overpowered by the rest of life sounds that it would not be distinguishable by medical equipment for a long time… but Vincent has heard it. The heartbeat of their baby.

- Six weeks, - he said still enchanted by the precious sound only his super senses could catch.

- How do you know? – she whispered not sure of what was happening.

- Heartbeat. Heart muscles form at sixth week of development and since I can hear a heartbeat it should be at least six weeks…

- You can hear a heartbeat?! – Catherine gasped not really believing it. Sure thing, he has had his super senses, but the tiny beating dot indicating their child was barely seen on a big sonogram screen, how could it possibly be heard?

Vincent stood up and cupped Catherine's face, admiring her glowing but confused face.

- Catherine… Catherine…

He cleared his throat trying to control his emotions that were threatening to overflow him.

- Catherine, not more than half an hour ago I thought… we were IT. I was happy to know that I will have you for the rest of my life… and was content to know that there will be no more of us… no more of me… continuing. And now… you came and gave me a whole new world… so many new things I was not even hoping to experience! So – yes, I hear a heartbeat. From now on I will be able to hear it miles away! It's my beacon, YOU are my beacon because now you contain everything I love in this life – it's you and…

Vincent pressed his ear to her stomach and said softly… with reverence:

- Our baby…


	3. Abnormal

**4 month later**

- Um… bit confusing.

- What's confusing, doctor Tyler? Is there… - Catherine's voice trembled a bit and she squeezed Vincent's hand – both to steady herself and him too, - is there something wrong?

Doctor Tyler, a cute little man whose head has already started bolding, smiled encouragingly at this couple of parents-to-be… he'd seen so many of these scarred faces and most of the times people had absolutely nothing to worry about.

But not this time. This case was genuinely bizarre.

- Believe me, you have nothing to worry about! Your baby is absolutely fine and perfectly healthy from what I can see! It's just that…

- What, doctor? – growled Vincent.

Doctor Tyler shivered as he has heard that sound. He already admitted it to himself - he was scared of doctor Vincent Keller… and not intimidated by his professional record and heroic past… no, simply bluntly scared of crossing this men's path in a wrong way. There was something predatory about this guy… and budging biceps and occasional yellow glow in Vincent's eyes (doctor Tyler could swear he saw it!) were not helping to calm little gynecologist's nerves.

I really need a vacation, he thought in a moment of emotional weakness but his professional attitude kicked in and doctor Tyler had continued his explanations:

- You see, dimensions are bit off. I see it in your file we've already corrected the term once… - his voice has drifted off focus as he looked through numerous pages of Catherine's medical file, - how far should you be now?

Not that doctor Tyler needed this info from Catherine as it was clearly stated in her papers but she answered anyway:

- 25 weeks. Why? Tell me what's going on!

Women's voice high-pitched to the level of almost hysterical and doctor Tyler rushed with explanation – however strange it seemed:

- You see, it's almost twice as big as it should be. I'd say it equals to 29 week of development… but how could I possibly miscalculate 4 weeks? You know, it's kinda a big thing in pregnancy – 4 weeks!

Doctor Tyler was completely stressed out as he turned away to fiddle with sonogram equipment. He kept murmuring… not aware of the fact that one of the expecting couple was able to hear him saying his ideas:

- First we've jumped from 11 to 14 weeks. Now this… What can it be? Equipment malfunction? Nah, it only happens with … It could've been hormones… But it's not – her hormonal level is normal and it's not like fetus can produce its own elevated hormones, right?

Vincent held his breathe waiting for this man to finish his assessment:

- I don't know where this is going… Few more leaps and the baby will be fully grown before she'd be ready to give it a birth! No, it's a mistake! It can't be happening! It's not normal! It's… abnormal… I must've messed up the notes or something… Yes, it must be it!

Doctor Tyler turned around with beaming smile to ask something but Vincent's super senses denied him hearing the question – he was too focused on his inner turmoil to notice much around him…

Abnormal. Story of his life. Well, last twelve years of his life. Story of how his mutated DNA brought him to Catherine… and than tried killing them both… and then saved them… and then was finally tamed… only to break away from it's prison inside Vincent's brain to strike his child.

Vincent felt completely utterly helpless as there was nothing he could do… this time. Yes, he used himself as Guinea pig to experiment for possible cure options… but that was HIS body he dealt with! And now… mutation that was threatening his wife and his child was hiding INSIDE his child that was securely protected by Catherine's body. It felt like his DNA was mocking him having hid in the plain site in the only place it knew Vincent wouldn't come pocking with a needle.

- Are you happy?

Doctor's voice and persistence repetition of the same phrase got Vincent out of his desperation trance.

- Are you happy? – little man nervously adjusted his coat – all about him spoke of how much to wanted Vincent to be "happy" with something to cover up for his previous mistakes with due date calculations… numerous mistakes.

Vincent blinked to focus his gaze on the present situation:

- Um… sorry, got distracted… - Catherine's disappointed face spoke volumes of his "distraction" in some obviously important moment he must've missed, - what was it again, please?

Doctor Tyler stretched out a hand for a handshake and Vincent took it automatically. He understood a reason for the gesture second later when gynecologist started shaking his hand vigorously saying:

- Hide and seek play with your baby is over! Big sonogram mystery is revealed! You're having a boy! A boy!

Son. They were having a son.

Vincent turned around to look at Catherine. She has had this glow… not because she won a bet about their baby's gender… but because it was no longer "a baby" or even "their baby". It was their son.

They could think of names… and finally paint the nursery… Go shopping for baby clothes even though Catherine insisted on avoiding "gender driven color schemes" meaning not so much blue as one would expect…

But still… now they had a son.

A son Vincent was determined to protect from the day he'd heard that tiny heartbeat…

His family would not be harmed by mistake he'd made twelve years ago! That he could swore on his own blood!

* * *

**Later that day**

- I want to ask you something, - Catherine's voice was soft but very serious and Vincent turned to face her.

Catherine was sitting in the bed, turning pages of their family photo album… That was a big book – Vincent liked keeping photo records of them being happy together.

Catherine's eyes stopped at her first sonogram picture. She'd raised her head and said again:

- I want to give birth to our son here, at home.

Vincent's gasped at the surprise and horror of what she was proposing. They knew for the fact that this labor will not be the easy one with so many unpredicted issues considering their unusual pregnancy history – and yet she was going to trust him to deliver their baby!

- No, Catherine, absolutely not! I am not a specialist to do this and I wouldn't risk you ever!

Catherine offered:

- We can ask Evan to help… You know, he's a trained surgeon, should be piece of cake for him… And he knows about our… situation.

But her husband contradicted her offer:

- It's not only the matter of qualification; it's a matter of resources only the specialized medical facility can provide! And I will NOT deny you and our son the best medical treatment in such a crucial moment!

Catherine nodded slowly deep in her thoughts and went silent for a while. Her fingers were caressing the outline of sonogram photo as she was looking at Vincent, her gaze unfocused… sad.

Then she finally spoke:

- Then promise me something…

Vincent came to sit beside her and answered eagerly:

- Anything!

Her voice was not more than a whisper now:

- Protect him… If he will be born… different… don't let them take him away… Run, hide… Protect him.

What she was asking for was granted without mentioning… but what scared him was that she was actually asking him… to leave her behind and run with their son if upon birth he will show up to be less than human.

His son may be born a monster. Outcast. Freak.

Forever in hiding…

No, he would never let that happen to his family he fought so hard to earn! He would never let his son to be hunted for the rest of his life that hasn't even started yet! Vincent cured himself and would leave no stone unturned to secure his baby's happy future!


	4. Nightmare

_There has been shooting at precinct. Cat is hurt. NY Presbyterian East. Tess._

…

Vincent wasn't thinking. His movements were mechanic, default. He ran, drove, ran again… The only sound following him was the sound of his pulse pounding in his temples, blood rushing through his veins.

Smell of everything medical announced his arrival to the hospital. He never thought he would hate this smell so much.

- Catherine Keller, - shouted Vincent approaching the nurse station, - where is she?

Nurse flinched at his voice but seeing how he wasn't n any state to reason with the man went to check her registry… But that wasn't needed anymore – Vincent already took off to find Catherine. He knew exactly where to look for her. He'd heard her scream.

Vincent has heard Catherine scream before. Warning scream… a scream of pain of seeing him tortured… Yes, they were in few too many fights together… any number of fights was "few too many"…

But never scream of physical pain… Catherine was a strong one among them… always too afraid to cause him grief with her suffering.

Till date. Because even though he'd never heard it before… Vincent recognized her call nonetheless.

Blood has stilled in his veins and then rushed with enormous speed, asking for that little something extra only his mind could produce… something that would make him invincible and strong… to protect Catherine. But his human part of the brain knew it wasn't something Beast can help with. His wife needed a doctor, not a monster he was hiding for so long.

Vincent almost collided into someone on his way to Catherine – only to find out he'd hit Evan. Tall brit shrugged the impact off and stilled Vincent taking him by the shoulder:

- Vincent, you can't go in there, you know it!

Desperation ran through Vincent's body as he realized Evan had stopped him in front of Surgery Department – Catherine was screaming there… She was brought directly to the operation room after her admission… things were bad… really bad.

- Evan… - he managed to breath out words, - talk.

Evan's voice was rigid – he didn't know how to say what he was about to say…

- The bullet is stuck in circumflex femoral artery but it's a good thing – it stops her from bleeding out…

Vincent snapped:

- Bypass the artery, pinch it, remove the bullet, sew the artery, stitch the wound! Do I have to teach them surgery?!

Evan shook his head in disagreement – Vincent interrupted him too early to see the whole picture:

- She went into premature labor, they can't steady contracting muscles…

- What? Give her terbutaline and… Wait… Why is she in labor? It's too early!

Evan took Vincent's other shoulder feeling tension coiling under his palms:

- Vincent, placenta has disrupted completely…

That sounded like earthquake inside Vincent's head. His son was losing oxygen being detached from Catherine but still being trapped inside her. If contractions were too intense to operate on her wound it was certainly too late for c-section… Meaning Catherine would have to give birth to their son being wounded… bleeding out…

If she will be in labor for too long their son will suffocate…

If they will try to speed up the process and stimulate her she may bleed out too fast…

And in both cases their baby was seven weeks too early to even be born…

Check, mate, Vincent.

* * *

Talk about nightmares you can't wake up from… Her screaming, nurses whispering, doctors arguing about course of action… If he'd wanted Vincent could hear every word they were saying… but he didn't want to. They were saying numbers… chances of survival of either one of his loved once – Catherine or their son. Never about both of them.

Vincent's head was on fire and it felt like he was bleeding inside… bleeding hopes and expectations and dreams of happy future. His future was dying there, in that room full of people who were trained to save his family… but were as useless there as he was here.

Vincent stood up abruptly and in few wide strides reached the door to surgery department where Evan's strong hand stopped him midstep.

- Where do you think you're going, if I may ask?

Vincent roared trying to unclench Evan's grip of his shoulder:

- I'm a doctor, I should be able to help!

Evan almost screamed in reply:

- And I'm a brilliant surgeon who just happen to be uniquely familiar with your case, - he'd emphasized the "your case" part implying that there was still something more to this situation that everybody knew, - but to them we are just two crazy worried guys who will only meddle and be hysterical around the patient! So hold your ground and don't you dare go any further than this door!

Evan added in more peaceful and very serious tone:

- Vincent, I know Tyler from before – he might seem scared and pathetic in the office but surprisingly he turns into extremely focused, fierce and very successful surgeon when it comes to situations like this. Believe me – he IS your best option!

Vincent's shoulders fell in defeat and he'd turned around to go back to pacing through waiting room space when he heard door behind him opening. It was doctor Tyler… and on his face was this expression… Vincent knew this expression all too well. Mixture of guilt, pain, indecision…

Vincent grabbed little doctor by his white coat's collars and breathed fire on him with his angry words:

- Oh no, you don't! You don't come out here asking whom you should save – my wife or my son! You will save all of my family or I will turn really scary! Believe me – you don't want to see that! So just for both our sakes they will both live!

Evan tagged Vincent back from doctor Tyler who was as white as his coat. Evan whispered:

- Don't you dare to turn here! Whoever will survive this ordeal will need you close and not in jail or research center… in cage…

Evan shrugged because of how he so coldly said "whoever will survive"… to be honest he felt the situation went past the moment when they could both get out of it alive… But he needed to be honest with Vincent – his family… or what will be left of it… would need him.

Female voice shouted:

- Doctor Tyler, come here AT ONCE! – and little ruffled guy went running back to where he came from.

Vincent looked at Evan, fear surging through his spine, making him wobbly on his legs. Was it a new hope… or the end of it?


	5. Miracle

_They will live… They will live… They will live…_

Vincent's mind kept spinning around this sentence like it was his prayer, the only thing that kept him sane, kept him steady…

_They will live… They will live… They will live…_

There was lot of shouting and so many movements that Vincent's messed brain was not able to understand what was happening… medical tools being handed over between people… some drug shots… IV-drip readjusted… what was happening?!

And then he'd heard it. The scream. Not Catherine's – his. His son's first scream. Angry, demanding…

More doctor's commands, more metal instruments handed over… Anesthetic locally… Bypass, pinch… they were removing the bullet.

Tyler's soothing voice "Here you go, big guy, here's your mommy, no need to punch me so hard! I bet you take this after your daddy".

Vincent could almost hear the smile behind these words and he smiled himself "Doc, you have no idea what kind of punch can that little lady through!"

* * *

Antagonizing slow time passing – listening to how doctor stitched Catherine's hip and other damaged caused by the labor, listening nurses checking both Catherine's and baby's vitals… Vincent didn't need them for that – he could hear those two precious heartbeats that meant a world to him now! Catherine's weaker but steady – considering all she went through today… His boy's surprisingly strong! His son was a fighter!

- Doctor, can I see my husband? It will be safer for the hospital if he'd see us now, you know…

And again – warmth spread through his body as he pictured her smiling a little on this joke only chosen few would understand completely… and only he would hear. His wife knew he's listening. She wasn't asking doctor's permit – she was calling for Vincent.

- Oh, sure, sure, we're going to your room now, I'll call him once we'll get you settled. There's something I need to talk to him about first

Shuffling, relocations, wheels turning… They took her away to her room.

* * *

- Mr. Keller, can I talk to you for a minute.

- Is there something wrong, Tai? – Evan asked first cause Vincent just couldn't summon the courage to do so. Doctor looked at Vincent for confirmation that Evan was privileged to the conversation on sensitive topics and after Vincent nodded tiredly little guy continued:

- Oh, no, everything is totally normal… I mean, Mrs. Keller would have a very long recovery considering her wounds… but the baby… the boy is completely normal!

He said it like it was nonsense but both Evan and Vincent knew what doctor was implying. Evan tried to joke:

- C'mon, Tai, it's perfectly normal to deliver a healthy baby! You've seen thousands of these!

- No-no-no, Evan, you know what I'm talking about! Don't fool me around – I've seen babies being born on their due date with less vital characteristics… and this boy was born 7 (!) weeks before his term, suffered shortage of oxygen far too long and still…

He silenced for the moment and when he spoke again doctor's voice was a menacing whisper and his eyes wide open with mixture of amazement and disbelief:

- She was crowning too slow… Evan, I swear to you, this boy literally broke his way out without any real help from Mrs. Keller! It's like he knew she was losing it and it was time for him to leave so we can stich her up… so he just popped out by himself!

Vincent was dead silent processing the information. Evan tried to chuckle but it sounded more like choked cough:

- Seems like you definitely lost it this time, Tai! You look like you've seen a ghost – even though luckily everybody's pretty much alive!

Doctor looked offended with this implication – but more with a fact that Marks played dumb about not understanding his story:

- Ghost? Luck? It was pure miracle, Marks! That baby got out safe and sound just in time for us to save his mother! More to that – this boy is 7 weeks early but he has no respiratory problems, no heart problems, no low weight – nothing! He is as normal as they go!

- Come, come, relax, Tai. So the boy is healthy, mother is safe – you've done a good job! I'll buy you a pint of beer once your shift is over, deal?

Doctor Tyler raffled his hair, his gaze frantic, calculating:

- No, Evan, have no time for that! I need to know the truth! Anyway, I have no time for this now, I need to go check baby Keller blood tests.

He turned to Vincent and said:

- You can see your family now, but not for long, they need rest…

But Vincent wasn't listening. He was looking at Evan and in their eyes there was a same terrible question "Blood tests?"

Sure thing, it was a standard procedure for all the premature deliveries, especially for placenta disruption cases – to make sure the shortage of oxygen didn't cause any serious damage to spline or liver. But… blood tests?

Evan nodded ever so lightly and circled doctor's shoulders with one hand:

- Let's go then, we'll see what's in those tests!

* * *

Vincent never knew what exactly Evan told the guy. But this story never resurfaced again. Ever.


	6. Welcoming

That was the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. His Catherine.

Tired, pale, her hair all messed up… she was half-siting on the hospital bed leaning on pillows, her eyes closed… but she was smiling and tuning some melody – their son's first lullaby.

- Hey, - his voice was hoarse and unsure but she'd opened her eyes and smiled wider focusing her gaze on him:

- Hey yourself, - she looked at little bundle in the blanket she was holding and said quietly, - come.

Vincent was waiting no more invitation than this – few marshes and he was already by her bed.

He was ready to retract his thoughts about "the most beautiful thing he has ever seen". Because this – his wife holding their newborn son – was the masterpiece of his life. It happened! His dream of having a family – it happened! Against all odds!

The boy sneezed and took out one hand from underneath the blanket. Everything about him was lovable – wrinkled face and pug nose, chubby little hands and tiny fists… Vincent brought his index finger to tickle his son's palm and boy had grabbed it hard.

- He's a strong one, - Vincent's voice sounded almost surprised to what Catherine answered matter-of-factly:

- He takes after his farther!

She sounded so proud, so admiring – as if it wasn't she who went through hell to bring their boy to this world.

Vincent swallowed hard trying to contain the overwhelming feeling of love and admiration to his wife that she made it… she really made it. He took a strand of hair from her forehead and tucked it behind her ear. Then he tenderly touched Catherine's cheek feeling how she held his touch:

- How are you? – he could not fathom the pain she endured and for that he felt so guilty – for not being there to protect her, to stop this nightmare from happening, to take her pain and run it through his trained body.

But she just shrugged a bit as if nothing special happened and said in slightly bored tone:

- Well, I guess my hip will take some time to recover so you will have to carry me around like sag of potatoes…

No matter how sour was his mood, Vincent couldn't help but laugh a little because his wife was so nonchalant about her injuries:

- I guess I will have to endure it. What else?

- Lemme see… Oh, you wouldn't be so cheerful when I'll tell you you'll have to stay away from me for at least one month before everything will heal. Your son has made quite an impact with his… magical appearance act!

Vincent winced remembering the horror of what may have happened… so many terrible but quit plausible outcomes to today's events… and yet finally his fate played to his favor and found one tiny loophole to make this miracle a reality!

Catherine suddenly remembered something troubling and grabbed Vincent's hand simultaneously pressing their sleeping boy to her chest:

- Vincent, the blood tests! They took his blood! They will…

- Shhhh, - Vincent kissed her forehead, - I know. Evan will take care of it. Or I will do it later. No harm will come to our son because of me! One day my DNA will let go and stop hunting us and stop clouding our future, I promise!

Catherine looked at him for longest of times with incredulous expression. Then she spoke:

- Vincent, I always knew we were destined to meet. I never agreed that the only way for us to come together was you being part of the Muirfield experiments… We would have met! You would've been my attending doctor when I got shot or you could've been a whiteness in one of my cases or we would've bumped at each other while jogging or met in the bar… we would end up together with or without Muirfield!

He nodded automatically not sure where this was going. But Vincent agreed – they were destined to be together.

Catherine continued:

- But then I would've got pregnant and on my seventh month of pregnancy I would've gone to visit Tess at the precinct… and would've been shot. Because this line of events was probably predestined too… But then… you've heard the doctor. Our boy would've not survived being born two month too early and will all the additional complications… But look at him, - she turned her adoring gaze to sleeping beauty on her hands, - he's healthy and alive… and all of it thanks to that special little something YOU gave him! Vincent, - Catherine looked at him again, her voice turning serious and solemn, - if there was a higher reason for you to go through seven circles of hell, that was not us meeting and being together… it was him… saving our son's life was the reason for all of it.

And that was how Catherine's words turned his world upside down. Vincent gasped trying to wrap his mind around it, to accept the fact that his mistake of joining the Muirfield was not a mistake after all because it gave him his biggest dream – a family. And his mutated DNA which he fought so hard against had given his son a chance to survive.

The boy in question whined a little and Catherine soothed him:

- Shh, Michael, go to sleep, we're here, everything is going to be OK…

Vincent felt a lump of feeling blocking his throat but he managed to choke out:

- Michael? You've named him Michael?

Catherine spoke a little apologetic:

- Yeah… sorry, I should've asked you first but I though it would be appropriate for the world to have Michael Keller again… I you want to we can think of another name...

Vincent waved his head and then stretched out his hands silently asking to hold his son for the first time. Catherine handed the boy over very gently not to wake him up but still their little one opened his eyes and instead of crying stared at Vincent. Vincent caressed the soft skin of his baby's hand marveling on how such a small human being can mean so much to him. The boy reacted the same way as he did before and grabbed Vincent's finger. The doctor in Vincent said it was primitive grasp reflex and all the kids have it… but father in Vincent told him it was their first handshake… and Vincent went with that! Also not to be forgotten that Vincent was certain that his baby was a very special kind of newborn!

- Hey there, Michael Thomas Keller! This is the first day of your life, hope you like it here… And we are your parents and you'd better get used to our faces cause we're going to be together for a looooong time!

When Vincent finished his intro both Catherine and Michael was asleep. Vincent knew he should go take care of doctor Tyler and inform everybody in the family… but these things could've waited. He was with his family for the first time – so the rest of the world was put on hold…

* * *

The nursery was painted yellow. For the color of hope.

Because sometimes hope is all you have left.

But sometimes hope is all you really need to get through…

* * *

**The End**

_Author's note: all the medical details in the story are pretty plausible as I did my research consulting real life doctors (I have few of these in my family, you should've seen their faces when I explained why am I asking how to stop contractions - golden!)_

_Story note: I really love those stories how Vincent has this super-fertility thing and Catherine ends up being pregnant which only adds to their list of worries. But I wanted a different kind of story where Catherine's pregnancy is a family thing, where everything is perfectly fine yet life bring more surprises to happy couple but, as Catherine once said, they are together and can overcome anything! _

_Hope you liked it =)_


End file.
